


Beastiary

by Zeelian



Series: The Eternal Universe [5]
Category: Beastiary - Fandom
Genre: Beastiary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelian/pseuds/Zeelian
Summary: A list of various lifeforms found in The Eternal Universe.Refer to chapter names for indexing.





	1. Avatars

The Avatars are entities, or creatures, that are manifestations of elements, or even concepts, feelings and ideas.  
The Avatars are what gave rise to the idea of gods.  
They can be born as Vessels, a mortal body housing the spirit of an immature Avatar, or one whose aspect requires them to be reborn, or as Potentials, creatures whose spirit can become Avatars.  
Or they can be created by another Avatar, changing the nature of an existing life.  
  
  
  
There are three basic types of Avatars that are classified based on what their aspect is.  
  
Cardinal aspect:  
The Cardinal aspects are the powers that governs the omniverse itself, things like Life, Death, the elements (Air, Water, Fire, Earth, Metal, Time, Space, Crystal, Psi).  
But also a few that govern the others, like Balance and Shadow.

  
Major aspect:  
The Major aspects are still important, but not as high on the scale.  
Order, Chaos, Light, Dark, but also things like Motherhood, Memory or Hope.  
The Avatars of celestial bodies are also considered to be major aspects. 

  
Minor aspect:  
Mainly concepts and ideas like Defiance or the Hunt, but also things like a physical location like the spirit of a forest or lake.  
  


 

For most aspects there can be several Avatar's at the same time and those are divided into three classes depending on their power.  
  
Prime Avatar:  
These are the strongest, able to not only control their aspect, but also other Avatar's within their aspect.  
The Primes can also create new Avatars for their aspect.  
There can only be one Prime of each aspect.  
  


Greater Avatar:  
Not as powerful as the Prime they act as commanders, aiding with the control of the lesser Avatars.  
They can also create lesser Avatars if needed.  
  


Lesser Avatar:  
Though the weakest of the Avatars they can still be formidable creatures.


	2. Demon Realm

**Shadeling**

A high class shadow demon whose most prominent features are their ability freely chose their form, both incorporeal and corporeal.  
They lack genders and are capable reproducing without a partner, but having a partner increases the chances of a successful spawning.

 

**Lilim**

While all demons are descendants of Lilith, only the first five generations are considered to be Lilim.  
These demons are usually exceptionally powerful and are highly revered by other demons.  
  
  
  
**Gong**

Giant rat demon that can grow to the size of a bus, the larger the creature the higher the quality of the meat.  
The fur, hide and even bones, claws and teeth are used as crafting materials making the creature a valuable prey.  
It possesses a potent toxin and the adult creatures are highly aggressive, especially when protecting their young.

  
**Kanna**

Demon quill rat that is closely related to the Gong.

 

**Damra**

Demon rabbit, highly valued for their vibrantly colored fur that rivals even the softest cashmere wool.

 

**Vocri**

Demon snake that is often hunted for it's beautiful scales and hide.

  

**Omarachai**

Demon water serpent used by a tribe of water nymphs to make a leather product similar to chamois.

  

**Itiri**

Demon bird that looks like a mix between a small pheasant and a quail.  
Valued for their succulent and flavorful meat as well as being very good egg layers.  
  
  


**Duzz**

A demonic sugar glider, like the human realm sugar gliders they are marsupials but the Duzz are omnivores with a high amount of meat in their diet.  
They are very popular pets among demon children due to their loyalty, forming a bond with their owner, and tendency to aggressively defend their bonded using their speed and highly venomous claws and spikes.  
Among demonic animals they are considered small and weak, prey animals so they have adapted to stealth and speed, able to change the color of their fur at will the highly agile animals prefer to hide, but if camouflage fails they can move at astounding speeds and their ability to glide is nearly as effective as true flight. 

 

 


End file.
